1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for the remote measurement of the velocity and turbulence structure of the atmosphere, and particularly to such a system in which turbulent regions may be located, their profile determined, and their movement tracked.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
In the past, velocity and turbulence measurements of the atmosphere have generally been made by anemometers and various types of radar. Anemometers, of course, are typically fixed positioned and lack sufficient controlled mobility to provide a profile over any significant volume of the atmosphere. Previous radar systems, while capable of being trained to scan in essentially any direction, lacked sufficient resolution.